All the Way
by GCforever
Summary: Love blooms at the lab New Year's party.


Title: All the Way

Author: Anita

Rating: R

Pairing: G/C

Spoilers: Mea Culpa

Disclaimer: I borrowed 'em. Don't wanna give 'em back.

Summary: Love blooms at the lab New Year's party.

A/N: The song is "Halfway to Heaven" by Celine Dion. It's one of the most romantic songs I've ever heard. Perfect for Gil & Cath!

Come and go with me  
Wherever I am I want you to be

"Cath!" Grissom whined from the bathroom.

Catherine smiled as she fastened a sparkling drop earring into her right ear, to match the one on the left. "What is it, Gil?"

"You know what it is! Why are you making me wear -- ?"

"Shh," she said, coming up behind him and putting a finger to his lips. "You know I didn't make you, it was your choice. I asked you to."

"Well, I know better than to mess with Catherine Willows – ow!" he protested, as she pinched his ass.

"If you didn't look so handsome in it, I wouldn't have asked you." She deftly tied his bowtie for him, leaning her head on his shoulder to gaze at him in the mirror. Then she grinned at his reflection.

"What are you grinning about?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Catherine chuckled inwardly. Was he ready to hear what she was grinning about? Was he ready to hear that all she really wanted right then was to rip the tux off his body and make mad, passionate love to him?

Probably not, she decided with a sigh. "Nothing."

He gave her a look, the kind of look he gave suspects when they were obviously lying. But she said nothing more, so he let it go. He glanced at his watch. "It's time," he said.

Walking with your hand in mine  
Feels so fine

Grissom parked the car smoothly, stepped out, and quickly went to the other door to open it for Catherine. "Well, I see that tux has turned you into a gentleman," she murmured.

"I'm always a gentleman."

"Oh, really?" she arched her eyebrow at him.

He placed his hand over his heart in a mock gesture of pain. "That hurt, Cath," he said in a wounded voice.

"Oh, you'll get over it," she replied airily. They began to walk towards the building, and Grissom inched his way closer to her, finally grasping her hand in his.

To his great surprise, she rewarded him with a shy smile.

"This is going to be a night to remember," he heard her whisper to herself.

When i'm close to you  
I know what it means to want to be true

The meeting room was festooned with balloons, streamers, colored lights and a huge banner reading "Happy New Year 2005." The party was being held at the lab so that those who had to work could drop in on their breaks. It was hosted by graveyard shift, but day and swing had been invited. After all, New Year's Eve comes but once a year.

"Hey Griss, Cath," Nick said as they entered, still holding hands. His expression betrayed the surprise he felt.

"All right, pay up," Warrick commanded, walking up behind Nick, who just rolled his eyes.

Catherine gazed at him questioningly.

"He bet me that you were coming with Grissom," Nick explained. "He said that was the only reason you would have turned him down."

"Sorry, Warrick, you were a little too late," she said, putting her arms around Warrick's neck and kissing him on the cheek. She neglected to mention that she was the one who had asked Grissom, rather than the other way around. She didn't want to hurt Warrick's feelings, being fully aware of exactly what his feelings were.

Grissom couldn't help feeling smug. He just hoped he wasn't showing it.

"Hi guys," said Sara, trying not to look as disappointed as she felt when she saw Catherine, who had returned to holding Grissom's hand.

"How are you, Sara?" Grissom asked, avoiding her gaze.

"Very well, thank you. You look nice," she replied, an eager desire apparent on her face.

"So do you," Catherine put in. Like Grissom, she was feeling rather smug. "You look very nice." She ran her eyes over Sara's modest short-sleeved gown. It did look pretty on her, but in no way gave the viewer the idea that she wanted anything more than a good-night kiss.

Catherine, on the other hand, was dressed in a silky black satin dress with spaghetti straps and two long slits: one that plunged from her neckline to reveal a peek at her navel, and the other that ran from her hem most of the way up her left thigh. The slits showed just enough tantalizing skin to appeal to the most sedate of men. They also implied that she would like quite a bit more than just a good-night kiss.

Grissom smiled. He really hadn't wanted Catherine to wear that dress – it was too sexy in his opinion, with a "come hither" air about it – but now he was definitely glad that she had.

Never felt this way before  
Is there more?

The party featured dancing, with Greg as the DJ, but as Grissom didn't dance, he was contented to watch as Catherine floated across the floor in the arms of first one man then another. His whole body filled with exultation as the male CSI's and lab rats congregated near her, waiting their turn for a dance. He knew that she was going home with him and no one else, no matter how much they might want her. And want her they did – he wasn't blind. It just made him feel more proud.

Catherine stopped by long enough to take a drink and to kiss the top of his head, then she was off again. As he watched her, he thought of all the women he had been attracted to – Teri Miller, Lady Heather, even Sara – and realized that none of them had ever made him feel the way Catherine did. Since they had been dating, he had felt more confident, more aware, and more alive than ever before. He had no doubts, no regrets. He wasn't sure where their relationship was going next, but he knew that wherever she was, that was where he wanted to be.

Catherine, who was dancing with Warrick, glanced over her shoulder at Grissom and smiled lovingly, as if she shared his thoughts.

Are you feeling the same as me honestly  
Don't you think it's unreal  
I'm not dealing in fairy tales  
If this fails  
I don't know what on earth I will do

Catherine felt as if she had been living in a dream world for the last few weeks. She was able to keep her head while at work, but that was only because she was now swing shift supervisor and Grissom was not around to distract her. In between work, now that was a different story. When she wasn't talking to Lindsey, she was thinking of him, even in her sleep. Ever since she met Grissom she had occasional dreams about him, usually quite professional in nature, but now that they were dating the dreams had taken a turn. Some of them were so risqué she knew she could never share them without making him blush.

She remembered Lindsey's question that very morning:

"Mom, are you in love?"

She had hesitated to answer, unsure how Lindsey would react, but after she'd stammered a bit and turned bright red, Lindsey smiled knowingly and said, "I thought so!"

Her dance with Warrick ended, she went to Greg and spoke briefly to him. He nodded and picked up the CD she had given him the day before.

"This next song," he announced, "is dedicated to our very own graveyard shift supervisor, Gil Grissom, and his date, the lovely Catherine Willows."

Grissom looked up in surprise to see Catherine standing before him with an angelic smile, holding her hand out.

"Anyone can slow dance, Gil," she murmured.

He gulped, then nodded. Yes, he had slow danced before. Just not with Catherine. He wasn't at all sure that his body would behave itself with her.

But he took her hand and followed her to the dance floor.

Turning to him, she dropped his hand and stretched her arms around his neck. He hesitantly placed his hands on her waist, then with a fluid movement he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

She nestled her head against his shoulder as the sound of the chimes began the song.

'cause I'm  
Halfway to heaven  
Let's go all the way  
I don't want to give it up  
'cause I'm already falling in love

They moved easily together, their bodies were made for each other, and Grissom found that all of his apprehension had disappeared. Something about her made him feel comfortable, as if the world was suddenly right again.

He reveled in the scent of her shampoo and tenderly kissed her hair, while his hands made small circles on her back.

She ran her fingers gently through his hair, and the sensation gave him an overwhelming desire to kiss her. He hesitated, knowing the others were watching, but finally gave in, his lips moving slowly to meet hers as they danced.

The kiss was soft and sweet, but the electricity that passed between them gave a promise of more to come.

When we reach that place  
I'm dying to see the smile on your face  
I'm so sure you'll want to stay  
That's okay

Catherine broke the kiss and pressed her face against his neck, softly singing with the song. What would he look like during his ultimate pleasure? She couldn't wait to find out. She hoped he understood that she had picked this song for the words, and that she meant every one of them.

She raised her head to look at him briefly, and his understanding was written in his eyes. He knew what she wanted. And he was willing to give it.

I have so many dreams to share  
Please be there  
Let me share them with you  
If you're looking for happiness nothing less  
Come with me, baby I'm looking too

At one point in his life, Grissom had stopped thinking about dreams. Most of them didn't seem to have a prayer of ever happening. But his perspective had changed since they had started coming true. The dream that he would have someone to share the rest of his life with. The dream that his future would be filled with something other than work and bugs. The dream of Catherine.

He closed his eyes and allowed fantasy images of his possible future with Catherine to fill his head. Most of all, he thought of happiness, and the fact that he might actually be able to achieve it. But only if she were in his life.

I'm Halfway to heaven  
Let's go all the way  
I don't want to give it up  
'cause I'm already falling now  
Halfway to heaven  
Let's go all the way  
I don't want to give it up  
'cause I'm already falling in love

Catherine pulled his head down to hers for another kiss, this one a bit more passionate. She held his face in her hands, pressing her body against his. "I love you," she whispered. It was the first time she had said it.

Grissom felt a tingle go through his body at her words. Before he could think twice about it, he murmured, "I love you, too, Cath."

I don't want to give my life in moderation (baby now)  
I'm prepared to give myself up to temptation it's time

In his mind, Grissom saw himself gently lowering Catherine to his bed, her reddish gold hair fanning out on the pillow. He kissed her tenderly, then slowly removed her clothing, stopping to gaze in awe at each newly revealed part of her. He wanted their official first time to be easy and slow, passionate but not frantic, knowing that the time would come later for hard and fast and rough.

I could use a little love and inspiration (baby now)  
Come and share the joy and join the celebration  
It's time

Catherine imagined him moving slowly inside her, kissing her with gentle passion, softly caressing her sensitized skin. It would truly be making love, not just sex, not just unbridled lust without emotion attached. They would whisper words of endearment to each other, their voices and the movements of their bodies gradually pushing them towards that peak where their souls would unite.

Hoping and praying that soon you'll be saying be mine

"Will you be mine, Catherine?" Grissom quietly asked.

She smiled radiantly as she gazed up at him. "Yes, Gil."

I don't want to give it up  
I don't want to give it up  
'cause I'm already falling in love  
You're makin' all my senses come alive

Baby now

The music stopped, but it took several more seconds for them to break apart, because they honestly didn't want to. Then Greg muttered, "I think I need a cold shower," a bit too close to the microphone, and Catherine giggled

"How about you?" she asked Gil playfully as they left the dance floor.

"I don't need a cold shower, I need to take you home," he answered bluntly.

Her eyes were shining as she turned to him. "Please do," she replied.

Oblivious to the looks the others were giving them, they quickly left the party. The New Year had not yet officially begun, but that didn't matter. They were having their own celebration.

Finis


End file.
